<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamonds in These Wounds by viklikesfic (v_angelique)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131780">Diamonds in These Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic'>viklikesfic (v_angelique)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bloodplay, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Knifeplay, M/M, Polyamory, Risk Aware Consensual Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their convenient polyamorous arrangement, where each pair enjoys talking dirty about what they do with the third, Tony has always edited himself when sharing with Steve. Until now.</p><p>Dirty talk about a previous bloodplay scene, knives, and playing with trauma in an informed consensual way. Fascinated!Steve is fascinated. This one’s for the RACK folks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diamonds in These Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to “what the fuck did I write when I was stoned?” Marvel Polyshipping Bingo Edition :-D Appropriately, this was for the “Why the hell are you bleeding?” square.</p><p>Also, I just want to send a LOT OF LOVE out to all the folks who have commented recently on my stories. I've fallen behind on responding again, COVID-related depression is a thing especially when you haven't been able to touch a human in 4 months. I am not unaware of the irony of moving across the country to be with partners and then... not being able to see those partners for a year or more. Womp, womp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony should’ve guessed it would be a little awkward, the first time this came up. Maybe he’s just subconsciously been ignoring the risk, in favor of trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> it coming up. He knows others wouldn’t really get it, would just lump them in as “a triad” and expect them to all share the aspects of their sexualities with one another, but the fact is that Tony has very different relationships with Steve and Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(In all ways. But especially sexually.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somehow, despite the fact that they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> in relationships with each other, those relationships don’t really overlap or intersect. The point is, Steve’s never in the room when he and Bucky are sexual, and when Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a room with Tony, he bottoms so sweetly—all wet kisses and wrists drifting unconsciously behind the back and tongue trailing up the inside of Tony’s calf. Their play is nothing like Bucky and Tony’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not to say they don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what the other pair does from time to time. They all three have a bit of a dirty talk kink, and that’s the main thing they all share as a triad, freely and frequently—one telling another what he did last night with the third, preferably with one hand busy under the covers. But even so, Tony tends to edit a bit, when it’s his turn with Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony!” Steve exclaims, interrupting Tony mid-yammer about a gadget upgrade he just finished, as he walks into Steve’s suite. Truth is, he gets kind of floaty when he’s with Bucky, but also energetic, in a way that makes his mind run a mile a minute with brilliant ideas he has to immediately commit to sketch if not actual physical form. Bucky doesn’t mind, but it does mean that Tony often ends up with Steve after a few hours of frantic invention, surreptitiously getting his aftercare from the cuddliest man he knows. This was bound to happen eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This” being Steve striding across the living area, looking very concerned at something just below Tony’s left shoulder. He lifts his arm and curses when he sees the thin stream of blood dripping down to his elbow. “Ah shit, that’s my fault.” Tony walks quickly into the kitchen, holding his arm up and trying to keep the blood on his own skin and not Steve’s carpet. “Wrapped it too hastily. I must’ve dinged it in the workshop when I wasn’t paying attention.” Sure enough, once he’s dabbed up the blood with a paper towel and rolled his t-shirt sleeve up over his shoulder, he finds that the bandage he’d quickly applied in a rush to get down to the workshop, waving off Bucky’s offer of help, has pulled apart a bit and blood is seeping out. It’s very little blood, compared to what came out </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bandage, but Steve’s staring at him with his eyes narrowed, embodying his “on the prowl for information” mode. It does things to Tony’s dick, even though he wouldn’t quite admit that to Steve. It doesn’t exactly fit their dynamic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were with Bucky all afternoon,” Steve says in his Captain voice, arms across his chest as he spreads his stance wide in the doorway. Tony’s not sure if he does that because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony loves the way it makes his biceps bulge and pushes his tits up, or if he’s just oblivious. “Why the hell are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just a scene,” Tony says casually, giving Steve the out if his pig head will just </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. “Spent a couple hours in the workshop after, probably re-opened it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of scene would make you… bleed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bloodplay scene, as a matter of fact,” Tony says, unable to hold back the bit of snark in his tone. Steve’s just so adorably perplexed, he can’t help himself. He finishes fixing the bandage with the first-aid kit under Steve’s sink, and when he looks up Steve is staring at him again. “Look,” Tony warns, firming up his tone and standing to his full height facing Steve. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to… because I will answer them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowns, then takes a few steps forward, pressing up against Tony’s body from top to toe. “What if I want you to?” he murmurs, then keeps Tony from answering with a lingering kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughs a little, when Steve lets him go, hands up against his boyfriend’s chest. Steve’s just so damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You sure?” he asks, raising his eyebrows and dragging his eyes up and down Steve’s form. Steve shivers, but nods. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I’ll like it. But I want to know.” And just like that, he’s soft and easy again. As always, he’s so vulnerably honest, it makes Tony’s dick a little hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Tony agrees, soft, pushing up into Steve for another kiss with one hand possessive on his waist, mouth hard and demanding in contrast to his tone. Steve takes him easily, mouth opening eagerly to Tony’s kisses. He indulges himself for just a minute before pulling Steve backwards around the corner by his hands and into Steve’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me?” Steve asks, his voice soft and open, once they’re stretched out alongside one another on top of the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… pretty rough,” Tony admits, gently holding Steve’s fingers, turning them over, stretching each one to stall for time. “It would be way too much for you, so I don’t want you to think I would ever even broach this with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Steve murmurs. “Go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s related… to my trauma. Pretty damn directly,” he says, staring at the soft shell-white comforter. He and Steve have had explicit conversations about kink and limits, and he knows Steve would never be willing to engage directly with Tony’s trauma or his own. Steve swallows, but nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me,” he murmurs encouragingly, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow as he meets Tony’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I get off on the fear. It’s like... opening up the box I normally refuse to touch, playing when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s going to trigger me. I can’t explain it, there… there was a book,” Tony remembers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Survivor’s Guide to Sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think was the name? It gave me permission to fuck with my trauma even if it freaks other people out. Told me I was allowed to get off on the fear, if that’s what helped.” Tony’s breathing comes a little short, his hands twisting too hard entwined with Steve’s fingers. But Steve just reaches out, cups one broad hand to the back of Tony’s neck. It’s just like Bucky does, though he doesn’t know it. Tony shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re allowed to get off on it,” Steve rumbles, deep and encouraging. It’s like a dam breaks, and Tony closes the space between them on the bed, pressing up against Steve’s body and kissing him hard even as his eyes start to tear up. “You’re allowed,” Steve murmurs again, the moment Tony lets him make any space between their lips, fingers stroking through Tony’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers, angry at the tears, but Steve doesn’t budge, doesn’t stop smiling. Tony lets himself relax a bit, makes himself accept it. “Bucky… he gets it,” Tony admits, letting Steve shift his head down to Steve’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I”ll bet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs it too. The Soldier… needs it. I know he’s not triggered, but… he’s the Soldier to me when he’s like that. When he uses a knife he goes kind of… cold and hard. I think he likes that I let him. That I don’t try to psychoanalyze him or anything. I just like that he likes it enough not to hesitate, so it’s more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...real?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Tony murmurs. “Is this okay? Hearing… about me subbing like this okay?” He hates how needy he sounds, but Steve’s response wipes out doubt in its pure lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> hearing about you subbing,” Steve growls, before he grabs Tony’s hair hard, forcing his head back as he rubs his bulge against Tony’s chest. He’s wearing sweats, so Tony can really feel it. He bites his lip, considering the possibilities. Sure, he tells Steve things, and they both get off on it, but he always thought Steve was relating more to Tony’s side of the story, putting himself in Tony’s role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but… like this…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you did rougher stuff,” Steve mutters, still a half-growl. “I didn’t know everything, but… I knew you went down hard for him. Your stories give away that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tony murmurs. He hadn’t meant them to, but maybe his voice changes. Maybe Steve reads between the lines. “I didn’t want to tell you,” he admits. “I knew you wouldn’t find it healthy, playing with trauma like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But what it obviously does to you... I find it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he admits, and then Tony’s completely caught off guard when his hand drops to Tony’s bicep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezes </span>
  </em>
  <span>over the deep cut there just starting to heal. Tony’s eyes roll half back in his head, his whole body shuddering with lust, his mouth dropped open. With Bucky, it’s about more than pain, but that doesn’t mean he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a masochist. There’s no way to mask it, and Steve stares greedily at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve whispers, digging in harder with his thumb. Tony jackknifes, and Steve bears him down to the bed on his back, pinning Tony’s thighs with his own. “Look at that,” Steve purrs, deep and honeyed and a little bit in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tony moans, high again on the pain, feeling the blood start to soak into the gauze again. “The sheets,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sheets,” Steve rasps, with feeling. “You’ll buy me new ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… yes,” Tony agrees, losing the entire thread of it as Steve guides his arms up over his head, pinning them in place. He feels like a butterfly on a board, and his whole body trembles. He’s a little dizzy. Did he remember to eat after the blood loss? Steve’s eyes are suddenly shark-like, demanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it when his eyes went blank, when he cut you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony knows for a fact that the image Steve describes isn’t hot for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which is why it’s so unbearably scorching when he uses it on Tony. He nods quickly, pushing up against the pressure of Steve’s bodyweight and moaning when it doesn’t budge any more than a steel plank. “I love it,” he hisses. “And it’s terrifying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Steve purrs, licking into Tony’s mouth. They neck for a minute, Steve’s thumb pressing and releasing in an erratic rhythm at the place that makes Tony’s body light up with pain. “Did you come for his knife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Tony shouts, bucking up against Steve’s unyielding body, mouth falling wide open so that his lips brush Steve’s face they’re so close. “Steve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm. That’s a pretty picture,” Steve drawls, all Brooklyn, as he shoves his thigh up between Tony’s and scrapes his thumbnail, through the bandage, over the half-open wound. A few hard thrusts and Tony’s gone, whole body spasming as he comes. “Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve murmurs in Tony’s ear, and he loses all sense of the plot. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>